villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Audrey (Descendants)
Princess Audrey is the main antagonist of the Descendants franchise. She is the daughter of Princess Aurora and Prince Phillip, the former arch-rival of Mal and appeared as one of the two secondary antagonists in the first movie (along with Chad Charming), as well as a recurring antagonist of Descendants: Wicked World, an unseen character in Descendants 2 and the main antagonist of Descendants 3. She is portrayed and voiced by . History ''Descendants'' In the first film, Audrey is seemingly a sweet, bubbly, vivacious and kindhearted girl on the surface, but in reality she is incredibly vain, selfish and narcissistic, as well as vituperative, xenophobic and resentful towards the VKs. Audrey becomes even worse after Prince Ben (the son of Queen Belle and King Beast, the rulers of Auradon) leaves her for Mal, who happens to be the daughter of her mother's enemy Maleficent. Audrey tries to fix this by dating Chad as she is still incredibly hurt by Ben leaving her and only dated him in an attempt to make him jealous, but it doesn't work. Since Audrey grew up in royalty, she does have a reason to be very elegant. She was the most popular student in Auradon Prep before Mal arrived with her friends (Evie, Jay and Carlos De Vil). At the Auradon Prep Family Day celebration, Audrey takes her chance along with her grandmother to ridicule and bully the VKs, and eventually, the two completely abandon Ben since he is the only remaining AK who treats them with respect. However, she is impressed to see Mal and the others defeating Maleficent during Ben's coronation as King before dancing with Jay in the closing number. ''Wicked World'' As shown throughout the series she still remains envious of Mal and the other VKs. In general, Audrey is shown to get very exasperated at Mal's antics, and is often victim to magic-related incidents. In season one of Wicked World she constantly accuses and blames Mal for everything bad that's happening in Auradon and convinces most of the other AKs to do the same. After CJ is revealed as the true culprit she admits that she will never understand the VKs. The same thing happens in the next season when Mal is possessed by her cursed jewel however she does end up finally redeeming herself for good and assisted everyone in helping defeat Zevon. She also appears to be rather easily scared and despite attempting to fight her battles, she is very weak, frail and incompetent, so she doesn't do much harm to many opponents with the exception of the Puppet Army. ''Descendants 2'' Audrey doesn't appear in the second film, but she is mentioned by Chad and Jane, who stated that she went on a spa vacation with the Three Good Fairies. Shortly prior to the Royal Cotillion, Audrey was heading back home when her carriage broke down, resulting in her calling Chad into the scene to guide her home. ''Descendants 3'' In the third and final film, Audrey was shown watching Ben's proposal to Mal to become the new queen of Auradon as a reward for her heroics against Maleficent and Uma, to which Mal happily accepts. Audrey completely protested this as she wanted to be queen herself, but the entire audience ignored her by instantly cheering for Mal when she accepts the proposal. After being scolded by Queen Leah for her failure to have Ben by her side, a jealous Audrey sarcastically congratulates Mal before accusing her of stealing Ben, causing Mal to run off with Ben. Back in her dorm room, Audrey cries over her failure to become queen of Auradon, feeling so upset that her lifelong dream is gone, her grandmother making her feel like a failure, and that everyone actually supports Mal as their new queen of Auradon. Unable to let go of her jealousy against Mal, Audrey decides to become a villain herself, intending to make all of Auradon pay for their supposed betrayal against her. To that end, she broke into the Museum of Cultural History, where she stole the Queen's Crown and Maleficent's scepter, branding a dark wardrobe and dark makeup, and turning her hair pink and blue. Using the scepter, Audrey confronted Mal, blaming her for ruining her life and using the scepter to turn Mal into an old hag. She later crashed Jane's birthday party by casting a sleeping spell on everyone (except for Chad, who instantly allies with her, and Jane, who escapes by hiding in the Enchanted Lake). Upon hearing from Jane of what happened, Ben was confronted by Audrey, who issued an ultimatum: he must marry her and make her his queen in exchange for freeing everyone from her spells. However, Ben is outraged by this and refuses by ordering Audrey to hand over the scepter and he will forgive her in return. With Ben not realizing that he dumped her without so much as a reason, this incites an angry Audrey to turn Ben into a Beast (just like his father) before turning everyone else in Auradon into stone statues. Fortunately, Mal and her friends were able to escape to the Isle, where Mal is turned back to normal and learned that a certain ember held by Hades (who happens to be Mal's father) can be used to break the spell. After convincing Hades to hand over the ember, Mal and her friends formed a deal with Uma and her pirate crew to help take down Audrey in exchange for free passage to Auradon. Witnessing the VKs' return to Auradon, Audrey casts another spell to bring knight armor suits to life to fight against them, but the VKs defeated the suits of armor together, much to Audrey's outrage. She is even more outraged to see that Jane has turned Ben back to normal and reunited with the other VKs. Declaring this to be the last straw, Audrey furiously betrays Chad by locking him up in a closet before turning everyone else (except for Mal, Uma, Harry Hook and Celia Facilier) into stone. Taking Celia hostage, Audrey calls Mal out to fight her, provoking an angry Mal to transform into her dragon form. Seeing that Mal was in danger, Uma used her powers and combined them with the ember's, leading to Audrey being knocked out and placed in a deep sleep, resulting in her evil spells being undone for good. Though everyone in Auradon is finally freed from Audrey's spells for good, Queen Leah is completely distraught of the fact that Audrey just suffered the same curse that Maleficent inflicted on Aurora and that she has yet to find true love that could awaken her from it. Fortunately, Mal brings in Hades, who uses the ember to revive Audrey from her curse. Being revived back to life, Audrey reflects on her actions and apologizes to both Mal and Ben, admitting that she wanted to make them pay for her loss. However, Mal and Ben forgive Audrey by apologizing to her for their actions against her; even Leah admits that she was wrong to teach Audrey to hate VKs and gratefully bows down to Mal as an apology for her previous behavior. Deciding to support Ben and Mal's new reign in Auradon out of gratitude for saving her life, Audrey is last seen happily celebrating with the other AKs and VKs before dancing with Chad and Harry. Appearance Audrey is a slim, pretty girl of average height with long brown hair who normally wears a pink and blue dress, however she wears several different outfits like a cheerleading uniform or several dresses similar to her normal attire whenever she is at a formal event. She was briefly turned into a yellow duckling by Zevon after she ranted to him about ruining everything, and then she was changed back after Zevon's defeat. Many pictures of an evil Audrey for Descendants 3 have been revealed, and they showcase Audrey with pink and blue hair and a dark wardrobe. Quotes }} Gallery Desc_115984.jpg|Audrey and Chad at Ben's coronation. Descendants-69.png|Audrey with her grandmother and Mal. Descendant_Wicked_World_Eps._3_-_4.png|Audrey in Wicked World. Spirit-Day-9.png|Audrey in her cheerleading outfit. Hooked-On-Ben-22.png|Audrey, Jane and Lonnie when CJ arrived. Party-Crashers-16.png|Audrey ranting to Zevon. United-We-Stand-13.png|Audrey turned into a duckling by Zevon. Celebration-12.png|Audrey making amends with Mal at the end of Wicked World Season 2. Evil Audrey D3.jpg|A promo photo of the Queen of Mean on the set of Descendants 3. Evil Queen Audrey.jpg|Audrey rising to power as an evil queen in Descendants 3. Evil Audrey.jpg Trivia *Audrey and Chad are both a sort of reversal of the villains' children, since they are children of heroes who are selfish and cruel; even Ben's mother Belle pointed this out as she doesn't like Audrey due to her self-absorbed nature. However, Audrey has comparatively more reasoning and motivation behind her actions than Chad does, and most of the evil actions she does in Descendants 3 were done as a result of her using Maleficent's scepter by her own will. *Incidentally, her grandmother, Queen Leah, Mal and Ben are indirectly responsible for her path to villainy. This was shown when Leah raised Audrey to hate VKs in general and puts pressure on her to live up to her mother Aurora's reputation. When Mal used a love spell on Ben, it made Ben publicly humiliate Audrey, leaving her. Even after the love spell got washed away, Ben chose Mal without considering how Audrey would feel. And after Audrey loses Leah's respect due to her failure of becoming Ben's new Queen, the pain of having lost everything pushed her into becoming a villain. *She did not reappear in Descendants 2 because she was away on a spa vacation with the three good fairies, she was briefly mentioned by Chad who went to assist her after her vehicle broke down on her way back to Auradon Prep. She was also showcased in Audrey's Royal Return, where she somehow found out about what happened in the second movie. *Of all of the main characters in the series, she interacts with Carlos the least. *Audrey is the most short-tempered character in the entire franchise as seen by her easily irritable nature and how she is incredibly prone to anger at any moment of time; with her getting aggravated by even the most minor things. Navigation Category:Female Category:Xenophobes Category:Teenagers Category:TV Show Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Vengeful Category:Control Freaks Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Weaklings Category:Egotist Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Arrogant Category:Live Action Villains Category:Rivals Category:Love Rivals Category:Wealthy Category:Saboteurs Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Abusers Category:Cowards Category:Power Hungry Category:Wrathful Category:Descendants Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Related to Hero Category:Monarchs Category:Usurper Category:Hypocrites Category:Thief Category:Vandals Category:Magic Category:Envious Category:Insecure Category:Tragic Category:Sadists Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Hero's Lover Category:In Love Category:Homicidal Category:Mongers Category:Deal Makers Category:Strategic Category:Nemesis Category:Oppressors Category:Opportunists Category:Criminals Category:Tyrants Category:Terrorists Category:Traitor Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Rogues Category:Gaolers Category:Redeemed Category:Mastermind Category:Revived Category:Sophisticated Category:Protagonists Category:Betrayed Category:Mentally Ill Category:Remorseful